Le journal
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Severus lit un petit journal, ce sont des mots d'adieux, les mots d'une fin qui n'arrivera peut-être pas... Ou peut-être que si...


Ceci est un OS, écrit d'une seule traite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Si vous avez reçu une notif, c'est juste dû au fait que je viens de corriger cette fic. Merci à vous.

* * *

Le grand et terrible Severus Snape, n'a à l'heure actuelle, plus rien de tout cela. C'est avec un visage triste qu'il s'assoie dans son fauteuil en ouvrant le petit journal qu'il tient entre les mains.

 ** _Journal_**

"Ma date de naissance pourrait n'avoir aucune importance, et pourtant c'est elle qui a scellée mon destin et celui de mes proches. C'est à cause d'une prophétie que tout a basculé autour de moi, à cause d'elle je suis devenu l'élu, le héros, celui qui vaincra Voldemort. Personne n'a pensé que je ne voulais pas être tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne l'ai jamais eu.

Comme tout enfant j'ai dû être aimé par mes parents, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, parce qu'ils sont morts alors que j'avais tout juste un an et qui peut se souvenir de la première année de sa vie ? Moi je donnerai tout, tout ce que j'ai, pour une seule année de souvenirs à leurs côtés. Les dix années suivantes n'ont étés faites que de brimades, de coups et d'esclavage. Qui aurait pensé qu'une tante aurait ainsi traité son neveu ?

Personne je pense, sinon j'ose espérer que je n'y serais pas resté tant années. Le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier a été le plus beau jour de ma vie, je croyais que tout allait être si différent et pourtant quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, dans ce château qui est ma maison, j'ai vite pris peur. Je n'avais toujours pas le droit d'être un enfant je n'avais toujours pas le droit d'être moi-même, j'étais le survivant, celui qui a survécu au sortilège de mort.

Est-ce que j'ai été heureux pendant mes années à Poudlard ? Oui, je l'étais, mais j'ai aussi vécu les pires moments de ma vie, ceux qui me hanteront à jamais.

Je n'ai jamais eu une année scolaire normale, chaque année mes proches et moi étions en danger, est-ce que tout cela était de ma faute ? Non, mais en partie, oui, c'était de ma faute parce que tout est partie de moi. La prophétie a apportée Voldemort dans ma vie et dans celle de mon entourage. Les premières victimes ont été mes parents et pas un jour ne passe sans que je me sente coupable. Après, ça a été Ginny, qui a été possédé par Voldemort puis Cédric qui est mort à cause de moi. Si je ne lui avais pas dit de toucher la coupe, peut-être que je serai mort à sa place, ce qui aurait été nettement plus juste.

Voldemort était revenu, personne ne me croyait, personne ne croyait non plus Dumbledore. Ils avaient tous bien trop peur, moi aussi j'avais peur, c'est moi qu'il l'ai vu revenir, moi qui n'ai rien pu empêcher. Ils me traitaient en paria, je n'étais qu'un gamin qui mentait pour attirer l'attention, mais je suis le premier qu'ils ont placé devant Voldemort pour les sauver. Ils me dégoutent.

Ombrages m'en a fait baver, ses raisons n'étaient pas juste, mais je trouvais les punitions méritées pour tous les morts. Voldemort commençait déjà à tuer et moi je ne pouvais rien faire, je restais impuissant à subir les attaques mental d'un mage noir pendant que des innocents se faisaient tuer.

J'ai risqué la vie de mes amis pour une vision qui n'était même pas réelle, mes amis s'en sont miraculeusement sorti mais c'est le seul membre de ma famille qui me restait qui est finalement mort sous mes yeux. J'avais encore une fois failli.

Toute la communauté sorcière était enfin au courant du retour de Voldemort, mais à quel prix ? Pour la vie, mon bonheur ne doit en avoir aucun. C'est à partir de ce jour, que j'ai décidé de ne rien faire pour être heureux, je ne le méritais pas. La vie avait l'air bien trop d'accord avec moi.

J'avais perdu mon parrain et je me retrouvais encore exclu chez les Dursley, seul. Peut-être étais-je à ma juste place, peut-être que finalement les Dursley ont été les seuls à me traiter comme il fallait. Peut-être que je méritais mon sort et c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit toutes ces années. C'est aussi cet été là que leur traitement a empiré. Les coups de ceinture n'avait jamais été aussi puissant et le peu de nourriture que j'avais me fut enlevé.

Peut-être étaient-ils trop injuste, mais j'étais tellement triste, je me sentais tellement coupable que ce traitement me paraissait normal.

L'année scolaire qui suivit n'a rien fait pour améliorer mon état d'esprit. Je mangeais à peine et le peu de fois où je dormais c'était pour me réveillais en sueur après avoir fait un cauchemar et surtout, surtout, j'avais cette terrible angoisse de ne pas réussir la mission que m'avait confié Dumbledore. Récupérer le souvenir de ce Slughorn. Plus les mois passaient sans que je ne réussisse à récupérer ce souvenir et plus je voyais la déception dans les yeux de mon mentor. Encore une fois, entre la récupération de ce souvenir, les agissements de Drago Malfoy et mes cours particulier avec Dumbledore pour en apprendre plus sur Voldemort, je devais consacrer le si peu de temps qui me restait à essayer vainement de réussir mes études. Mais tout cela me paraissait dérisoire, parce qu'au fond de moi j'avais l'intime conviction que ma fin viendrait avec celle de Voldemort. Une infime partie de moi, voulait tout de même donner le meilleur de moi-même mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le temps. Et de toute manière, tout cela était bien trop futile, la mort m'attendait, et je l'attendais déjà avec impatience.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir prouver à cet homme qui me haïssait tellement, que je pouvais être un bien meilleur élève qu'il ne le pensait, mais comme toutes les années d'avant j'avais bien d'autres préoccupations que de réussir mes études. Pourtant seul Merlin savait, que j'aurais aimé voir une once de fierté au moins une fois dans ses yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, sûrement parce que je ne la méritais pas. Après tout, je n'étais que le fils de James Potter, je n'étais rien qu'un enfant qui lui rappelait sans cesse que mon père lui avait pris la femme qu'il aimait. Et qu'à cause d'une prophétie je l'avais fait tuer, alors que moi je vivais.

J'avais survécu la première fois grâce à elle, grâce à cette mère qui a dû t'en m'aimer mais que je n'ai jamais connue. J'ai survécu toutes les autres fois par chance, par hasard, mais à un moment donné, la chance ne suffira plus et je vais bientôt devoir l'affronter, le regarder dans les yeux et faire de moi un meurtrier. C'est ce que je dois faire, et s'il le faut je le ferai, mais tout comme Snape je ne pense pas y arriver, je ne pense pas en être capable alors je m'entraîne nuit et jour dans la salle sur demande.

Mais au fond de moi je sais ce qui m'attend au bout du chemin, je sais que ce n'est que la mort et la seule chose que j'espère c'est d'emporter Voldemort avec moi. Pour qu'ils soient tous libres de leur vie, pour que mes amis puissent avoir des enfants sans avoir peur. Pour que tous les Drago Malfoy ne soient pas obligés de prendre la marque et de servir un maitre.

Et aussi pour cet homme qui me hait tellement, pour qu'il soit libre et qu'il ne se sente plus redevable. C'est cet homme courageux qui m'a sauvé la vie, bien plus de fois que je ne pourrai le savoir. Il m'a protégé malgré tout, malgré mon père James Potter, pour ma mère Lily Evans. Je ne sais pas s'il se doute de tout ce que je sais sur lui, je ne sais pas et je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait de le savoir. Après tout, moi le fils de Potter, l'ennemi de son adolescence.

C'est la seule chose que je regretterai de ne pas voir, Snape être libre pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. J'aurais certainement le droit à un sarcasme de plus, suivi d'un regard meurtrier. J'en souris rien que d'y penser. J'espère juste pour lui qu'il trouvera la paix, qu'il comprendra que ses erreurs lui sont enfin pardonnées, mais que c'est surtout à lui-même qu'il doit pardonner.

La guerre approche, la bataille finale, je m'en veux déjà de tous les morts qu'il pourrait y avoir et finalement je me dis que si c'est bien la mort qui m'attend, alors peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Je ne pense pas mériter de vivre alors que tant d'autres mourront et sont déjà mort en se battant.

J'ai tellement peur pour eux, mais quoi qu'il arrive j'arriverai devant Voldemort la tête haute et je l'affronterai comme le Gryffondor que je suis. Quitte à mourir, pour eux, Hermione, la famille Weasley, mes amis, mes camarades, pour la communauté sorcière, pour Dumbledore, pour Snape."

 ** _Fin du journal_**

Severus referma le journal, une larme que personne n'était là pour voir, coula le long de sa joue. Combien de fois avait-il lu le journal ? Combien de fois avait-il retracé les lettres de ses doigts ?

Aujourd'hui Dumbledore n'avait jamais paru aussi vieux, la communauté sorcière n'avait jamais été aussi triste, mais surtout Severus Snape n'avait jamais paru aussi humain.

Et à cet instant précis, alors qu'il jetait le journal au feu, il sortit une fiole de sa robe. Après une dernière pensée pour Harry Potter et pour Lily Potter, il avala le liquide noir, sans aucun remords, juste énormément de tristesse de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt. Il se rappela ce jour, un peu plus tôt dans la journée devant la tombe d'Harry Potter qui venait tout juste d'être mis en terre. Il avait raison il était bien mort en emportant Voldemort avec lui.

Cela ne faisait que 3 jours que la bataille finale était enfin terminée mais il savait à présent que le monde des vivants n'était plus pour lui. Harry avait trouvé ses lettres dans la maison de son enfance, quand il écrivait à Lily qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui manquait. Il n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé les lettres de Lily, ces lettres qui étaient dans la petite boite en métal sous son lit. Ces lettres, qui pendant un peu plus d'un an, lui écrivait que James ferait un bon père. Ces lettres, écrivant que l'adoption par le sang avait été accomplie, mais que dans le cœur de Lily, il n'y aurait que lui.

Ces lettres qui disaient, que malgré son apparence et son nom, Harry Potter serait à jamais le fils de Severus Snape.

Quand son souffle se fit plus difficile, Severus ferma les yeux. Il avait été tellement fier de son fils pendant toutes ses années, ça avait été tellement dur de faire semblant de le détester. Et maintenant, après avoir lu ses lignes, il se détestait lui-même pour cela. Pour ne pas lui avoir montré, rien qu'une fois, qu'il était fier de lui.

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'avoir un fils, même si pour sa protection il devait porter le nom de son ancien ennemi. Pour lui, il serait à jamais Harry Snape. Et c'est en pensant à lui, qu'une dernière larme coula, qu'un petite sourire figea ses lèvres, à la pensé qu'il allait enfin les rejoindre.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
